Il faut croire
by meliy
Summary: OS De Noël. Quelle est la solution lorsqu'on ne comprend pas la véritable signification de Noël ? Draco va le découvrir sans vraiment l'avoir voulu.


**Auteur : **meliy

**Titre : **Il faut croire...

**Disclamer : **Bon, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire elle-même. ( C'est déjà bien non ? )

**Couple : **HP/DM

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance, Généra et NOËL !

_Salut tout le monde !!! Alors, j'avais dis dans mon profil que je ferais cet OS pour Noël eh bien, je l'ai fais !!!! J'avoue que j'ai eu quelqus difficultés et je m'y suis presque prise à la dernière minute - comme toujours . - mais il est là ! Donc, je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez, mais.... Rendez-vous à la fin. _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Il faut croire...**

De la fenêtre et par le plafond magique de la grande salle, où la plupart des élèves qui étaient restés pour les vacances de Noël prenaient leur petit déjeuné, on pouvait voir la neige qui tombait tout doucement en de gros flocons et qui recouvrait la totalité du domaine de Poudlard. Même la température semblait des plus agréable en cette matinée du 24 décembre. Partout, on entendait des voix enjouées et les rires fusaient, dû à la fête qui se préparait. Tout cela accentué par les décorations rouges, vertes et dorées, ainsi que les chants qui ne cessaient de se faire entendre et qui semblaient sortir des murs du château, repris en choeur par les fantômes qui voletaient partout et nul part à la fois.

C'était le premier Noël depuis longtemps où l'on pouvait fêter sans aucune crainte, puisque l'année dernière, lors de sa sixième année, Harry Potter avait enfin vaincu celui qui terrorisait toute la communauté sorcière. Ce ne fut pas sans effort et beaucoup perdirent la vie ou des êtres chers, mais personne ne remettait en question leurs choix puisqu'ils étaient désormais libres.

Ceux qui furent blessés, se rétablirent assez rapidement grâce aux médicomages. Ce fut le cas du Survivant qui resta plusieurs semaines dans un profond coma. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut ses deux meilleurs amis pelotonnés dans un fauteuil dans les bras l'un de l'autre et profondément endormis. Un doux sourire étira alors ses lèvres et il referma les yeux pour un sommeil plus que mérité. Pour Harry, c'était enfin terminé et il décida, à partir de ce moment, de profité de chaque instants. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les fêtes de Noël. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi tout le monde faisait un cas de cet évènement. Pour lui ce n'était qu'une grosse mascarade faite pour enrichir les magasins et appauvrir les bourses. Mais cette année, toute cette joie inutile le faisait fulminé encore plus que d'habitude. Durant la guerre, il n'avait pris le parti de personne, préférant de loin rester neutre, mais il avait tout de même tout perdu. Ses parents étaient morts dans la bataille finale et normalement, le manoir et ses biens auraient dû lui revenir, étant le dernier descendant Malfoy, mais le ministère avait tout confisqué, le laissant seul et sans rien. C'est Dumbledore qui lui avait donné les moyens de finir ses études. Bien sûr, aux yeux de Draco, c'était toujours un vieux fou, mais un vieux fou qu'il avait appris à apprécier un tant soit peu. Donc, le jeune Malfoy n'avait pas du tout le coeur à la fête.

Ses pas le menèrent tout naturellement devant la grande salle, à cette heure matinale. Il porta son regard à sa table et la vit presque vide, mais pour plusieurs raisons. La plus évidente était que la plupart des étudiants passaient les vacances en famille donc, ne restaient pas à l'école. Il y avait aussi tous ceux qui étaient à Azkaban pour cause d'un joli tatouage sur leur avant bras, mais malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, les Serpentards étaient loin d'être les seuls dans cette situation, beaucoup d'autres maisons voyaient ses bancs vides pour la même raison. Et finalement, si l'on regardait bien, on pouvait apercevoir qu'un peu partout aux tables, les élèves étaient tous mélangés. La guerre contre Voldemort avait créé des liens et encore aujourd'hui, les nouvelles amitiés tenaient bon. Draco regarda tout particulièrement son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, qui discutait joyeusement avec le plus célèbre trio de Poudlard, à la table des Gyffondors. Son ami avait bien essayé de l'intégrer, mais Draco avait toujours refusé. La raison de son refus éclata justement de rire à cet instant. Potter.

Quelle ironie ! Combien de fois avait-il rappeler à Potter le fait qu'il n'avait plus de parents dans le but de lui faire le plus mal possible ? Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait exactement dans la même situation, il était orphelin. Malgré cela, jamais le brun n'en avait profité pour se venger, à vrai dire, ils ne se parlaient plus que très rarement. Six ans de haine profonde, de provocations, six ans de leur vie à être ennemis, tout cela oublié. Car après tout, il n'y avait plus aucune bonne raison de se détester, plus rien qui ne les opposaient vraiment. Bien sûr, Draco aurait pu écouter Blaise et essayer de s'en faire un ami, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Non, l'amitié n'était pas assez fort, pas pour eux, pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Cependant, le blond ne concevait pas que Potter n'ait plus de place dans sa vie et lui-même voulait continuer à être présent dans celle de Potter. Donc, tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé de solution _convenable_, il resterait loin. Pourtant, en voyant ses yeux émeraudes scintiller encore plus fort que toutes les décorations réunies et en l'entendant rire joyeusement entouré de ses amis, Draco aurait tellement voulu... Il aurait voulu... Quelque chose ! Il ne savait pas quoi encore.

Le dernier des Malfoy poussa un soupire, c'était ridicule. Il décida finalement qu'il n'avait pas du tout faim et tourna les talons. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas supporté longtemps cette ambiance.

_**ooOO0OOoo**_

Harry Potter déjeunait tout en parlant et en riant joyeusement avec ses amis, surtout Blaise qui s'était avéré quelqu'un de très agréable à côtoyer, mais surtout de très amusant. Vraiment, il devait y avoir un peu de Gryffondor dans ce Serpentard. Il s'esclaffait justement d'une des plaisanteries de son nouvel ami lorsqu'il aperçut du mouvement à l'entrée de la salle. Il tourna la tête et vit Draco Malfoy qui observait dans leur direction avant de se détourner et de partir. Son sourire se fana doucement et ses yeux si pétillants se firent un peu plus triste. Le jeune brun laissa échapper un imperceptible soupire de ses lèvres. Enfin, imperceptible, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

« Tu devrais vraiment lui parler, tu sais, dit Blaise qui l'avait entendu et avait suivi son regard.

- Il a raison, mon vieux. »

Harry ricana.

« Eh bien, si c'est toi, Ron, qui me dit ça...

- Oh, moi si je dis ça, c'est pour toi...

- Harry..., fit Hermione. Tu devrais les écouter. Tu en as envie, ne le nie pas et puis c'est Noël, c'est le moment où jamais.

- Franchement, je ne crois pas que le fais que ce soit Noël change quelque chose pour lui et qui me dit qu'il ne m'enverra pas tout simplement promener ?

- Moi. Je suis son meilleur ami et je le connais bien malgré tout ces airs qu'il se donne. Je suis sûr qu'il n'apprécie pas non plus cette situation. Vous avez tout de même une histoire tous les deux, ça ne s'efface pas aussi facilement.

- Bon... Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise, moi ? »

Harry se prit trois regards légèrement colériques de plein fouet. Leurs sourcils froncés lui faisaient bien comprendre de ne pas jouer les innocents.

« Quoi ? Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je lui dise... _Ça_ ?! »

Trois hochements de têtes décidés lui prouvèrent que c'est bien ce qu'ils voulaient. Le garçon à la cicatrice secoua la tête de dépit. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas... Et puis de toute façon, Draco ne l'écouterait jamais.

« Écoutez..., commença t-il.

- Hum, hum, fit Ron en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Nous, on écoute rien, c'est à lui que tu dois parler. Allez, vas-y.

- Maintenant ?!

- Oui, répondirent ses trois amis en même temps.

- Tout de suite, je ne peux pas, j'ai... quelque chose à faire. »

Effectivement, il avait une chose à faire et cela lui tenait particulièrement à coeur.

_Flash back._

La veille au soir, Harry avait été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le jeune homme se rendait beaucoup moins souvent dans ce bureau puisqu'il n'avait plus grand chose à y faire. Les rares fois où il y allait c'était lorsque Dumbledore souhaitait avoir de ses nouvelles et même encore, la plupart du temps, ils se parlaient dans les couloirs ou lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Donc, c'est plein de questions qu'il arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée et qu'il donna le mot de passe.

« Canne de Noël. »

Harry sourit, bien sûr, cela devait être un bonbon qui ait un rapport aux fêtes, et il monta les escaliers lorsque le passage s'ouvrit. Il arriva devant la porte et toqua, attendant qu'on lui réponde. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas très long que la voix du directeur se fit entendre et il pénétra dans la pièce.

Albus Dumbledore était, comme à son habitude, assis derrière son large bureau, souriant avec bienveillance. Fumseck, du haut de son perchoir, poussa un petit cri pour lui souhaiter la bienvenu.

« Harry. Je t'attendais, viens, prends place, l'invita le directeur en désignant un siège devant son bureau.

- Merci monsieur. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, très bien et toi, comment vas-tu en cette belle période ?

- On ne peut mieux, dit Harry souriant.

Et c'était vrai, il était heureux. Presque totalement. _Presque._

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Canne de Noël ?

- Oh ? Vous n'auriez pas plutôt un bonbon au citron ? demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire mutin.

- Mais elles le sont, mon cher. »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

« Bien sûr, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ? »

Les yeux d'Albus pétillaient plus que jamais en regardant son élève. Il était si heureux de le voir sourire, il le méritait plus que quiconque et si tout se passait bien, peut-être serait-il enfin comblé.

« Tu dois probablement te poser des questions sur ta présence ici ce soir ?

- En effet, répondit Harry en reprenant son sérieux.

- J'aurais, si tu le veux bien, une petite mission à te confier.

- Un mission ? demanda le brun quelque peu surpris.

- Oui. Tu te souviens sans doute de ton Noël de l'année dernière ? »

Le concerné ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête. Comment oublier le Noël de ses seize ans ? Comment oublier cette année tout court ? C'était l'année après la mort de son parrain et il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même et tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était s'entraîner plus dur de jour en jour dans le but de vaincre le Lord Noir. Même Ron et Hermione n'arrivaient plus à le sortir de ses pensées noires. Jusqu'au jour où Noël arriva et où tout changea...

« Cette année encore, une personne _y_ sera envoyée et j'aimerais bien que tu _y_ soit aussi. Cela pourrait s'avérer bénéfique, dit Dumbledore. Acceptes-tu de t'_y _rende une fois de plus pour aider cette personne ?

- Aucun problème, accepta aussitôt Harry. Si je peux aider...

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Alors on se voit demain où tu sais. »

L'entretien avait pris fin là-dessus et Harry était rentré à la tour Gryffondor pour prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_Fin du flash back._

« Harry ? Hey, Harry, tu nous écoutes ?

- Hein ?

- Je te demandais ce que tu avais a faire de si important, dit Hermione les lèvres légèrement pincées de contrariété du fait de l'inattention de son ami.

- Oh, euh, tu te rappelles de ce qui m'ait arrivé l'an passé à la même date ? Eh bien, je dois retourner _là-bas_, mais pour aider quelqu'un, cette fois-ci.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Ron

- C'est... À vrai dire... Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai oublié de le demander à Dumbledore.

- Excusez-moi, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ?

- Ah... Euh, oui. Ron et Hermione le feront. Je... J'ai peut-être le temps de voir Malfoy quelques minutes tout compte fait. On se voit quand je reviendrai. À plus tard. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se leva de table et partit à la rechercher de son ancien ennemi. Avec un peu de chance...

_**ooOO0OOoo**_

Draco marchait d'un pas lent, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en direction des grandes portes qui le mèneraient à l'extérieur. Un peu d'air frais ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal et peut-être qu'ainsi, il pourrait échapper à cette ambiance qui régnait dans tous les coins du château.

Arrivé à proximité de la sortie, l'étudiant s'arrêta devant un gigantesque sapin décoré dans la plus pure tradition des fêtes. Il se mit à le détailler, essayant de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde s'extasiait devant ces arbres.

Il devait bien admettre que cela exerçait un certain charme. L'odeur que dégageait ce grand conifère était assez agréable et apaisante. Les guirlandes torsadées aux branches et les boules qui pendaient aux extrémités étaient placées avec savoir faire. Tout cela rehaussé par les petites lumières qui se reflétaient sur chaque centimètres des décorations, les faisant briller et ravivant les couleurs. D'accord, c'était beau, mais à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir, franchement ?

Une des petites lumières qui clignotait, attira son attention. Vert. Une image d'Harry Potter traversa son esprit. Génial ! Si maintenant, il ne pouvait même plus voir la couleur verte sans penser à Potter, il était mal barré. Surtout que dans la maison à laquelle il appartenait, le vert en était une partie intégrante.

Il se massa la nuque pour essayer de se détendre. Pourvu que les fêtes se termines vite. Juste avant de partir, Draco leva les yeux une dernière fois sur le sapin. Il finit par regarder au somment où trônait une belle étoile dorée. Elle semblait réelle et ses rayons de lumières étaient, d'une certaine manière, rassurants.

« Je voudrais comprendre, murmura Draco, semblant s'adresser à cet astre bienveillant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. »

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la lumière dorée s'intensifia et dans la seconde qui suivit, le couloir se retrouva complètement désert. Enfin... Pratiquement.

Dumbledore s'avançait joyeusement, les mains derrière le dos, tout en sifflotant un chant de noël. "_Au royaume du bonhomme hiver"_, plus précisément. En arrivant devant le sapin, le vieil homme arrêta tout mouvement et attendit en souriant.

Il n'eut, cependant, pas à attendre longtemps, puisqu'après quelques secondes à peine, des pas se firent entendre et Harry Potter déboula au coin du couloir, légèrement essoufflé.

« Harry. Je ne te savais pas si empressé d'exécuter te mission, sourit le directeur.

- En fait, professeur, je cherchais quelqu'un.

- Je vois...

- Je crois que cela devra attendre, dit le jeune homme en se plaçant aux côtés de l'homme. »

Son attention se porta immédiatement sur l'étoile et son regard se fit presque tendre alors qu'il souriait.

« Alors, Harry. Es-tu prêt à retourner _là-bas_ ?

- Oui..., murmura celui-ci

- Bien. Vas-_y_ maintenant,_ ils_ ont été prévenus et l'autre _y_ est déjà. Tu sais comment faire. »

Harry acquiesça et sourit de nouveau à l'astre au dessus de sa tête.

« S'il-te-plaît. Renvois-moi au même endroit que l'an passé. »

Comme la première fois, la lumière augmenta pour venir entourer l'étudiant. Juste avant de disparaître, Harry se tourna vers son directeur.

« Professeur, vous ne m'avez pas dit qui je devais aider.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, mon garçon, sourit Dumbledore de manière espiègle. »

Et se fut au tour d'Harry de se volatiliser.

_**ooOO0OOoo**_

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, les premières choses auxquelles il pensa furent qu'il n'était absolument plus à Poudlard, qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et par dessus tout, malgré son épaisse cape et son écharpe, il était complètement frigorifié. Après quelques secondes de flottement et une fois son esprit d'analyse revenu, il put mieux détailler son environnement.

Bon, il n'était plus à Poudlard, aucun doute là-dessus, il en était même loin puisque du peu qu'il pouvait voir, il faisait nuit noire et à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, c'était l'heure du petit déjeuné. Ensuite, s'il avait si froid malgré toutes ses protections, c'était parce tout ce qui l'entourait était de la neige. De la neige à gauche, à droite, devant, derrière, de la neige absolument partout et à part ce manteau blanc, eh bin... rien. Ce qui ne gâchait rien, c'est qu'il avait l'air d'être tombé en pleine tempête. Des nombreux flocons tombaient balayés par le vent violent qui brulait la peau tellement il était froid. C'est cette tempête qui bouchait la vue du jeune blond, le faisant doucement, mais sûrement paniquer.

Il ne savait pas du tout où il pouvait bien se trouver ni pourquoi, mais une chose était sûr, il devait avancer, car s'il restait planté là sans bouger, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. C'est donc ce qu'il fit. Doucement, un pas après l'autre, il avançait en resserrant les bords de sa cape autour de lui pour essayer de garder le plus de chaleur possible en bravant la tempête.

Combien de temps marcha t-il ainsi ? Draco n'aurait pu le dire précisément, mais cela lui semblait des heures. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans les épais bancs de neige laissant des traces presque immédiatement effacés par la quantité de flocons qui tombaient. Ses vêtements étaient trempés; il avait tellement froid qu'il sentait à peine son corps et en plus de tout, il tombait littéralement de fatigue, ce qui entraînait de nombreuses chutes et il était plus difficile à chaque fois de reprendre sa marche. S'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose très bientôt, le jeune homme n'était pas certain de se relever la prochaine fois. Bien sûr, il avait essayer d'utiliser sa baguette, mais sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, sa magie ne fonctionnait pas.

Alors qu'il se disait que ça n'en valait plus la peine, il distingua quelque chose à plusieurs pas de lui. Avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, il avança un peu plus vite et put enfin distinguer ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Une sorte d'épaisse colonne de métal torsadée de rouge et de blanc et surmonté d'une boule lui faisait face. Cela lui disait bien quelque chose, mais quoi ? Puis d'un coup, la lumière fut. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant cette colonne et y appuya son front, complètement désespéré.

« Merde, je suis au Pôle Nord ?! »

L'adolescent ferma les yeux. Il était fichu, personne ne penserait à venir le chercher_ ici _et d'après ce qu'il savait, il n'y avait absolument _rien_ au Pôle Nord. C'était insensé, que faisait-il dans cet endroit ? Même cette question ne le préoccupait plus vraiment tant il se sentait engourdit. La dernière pensée qu'il eut fut pour Potter. Il se dit que finalement, avoir été ami avec lui aurait été mieux que rien. Puis peut-être que dans ce cas, le Gryffondor aurait pu réussir à le trouver, même si personne n'y serait parvenu, après tout, il était un putain de héros. Par dessus tout, Draco aurait été heureux que Potter s'inquiète pour lui.

...Et ce fut le noir.

Du fond de son inconscience lui parvint une sorte de grognement, suivit de plusieurs autres. Au prix d'un effort considérable, il parvint à ouvrir un oeil puis deux, qu'il referma rapidement sous une intense lumière rouge. Quand il s'aperçut que les grognements ne s'arrêtaient pas, le blond finit par rouvrir les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui arracha un cri d'effroi. Tout près de son visage se tenait une tête de " il ne savait quoi ". D'un bon, et toute fatigue oublier sur le moment, il se releva et se mit à marcher de reculons pour mettre plus de distance entre lui et... La chose. Chose qui fut vite identifié avec le recule. Un renne. Pour l'amour de Merlin, que faisait un renne, avec une lumière rouge brillante sur le nez de surcroit, au milieu de cet endroit ?

Avant que Draco n'ait pu approfondir son questionnement, il vit l'animal trottiner dans sa direction et, par réflexe, se recula un peu plus. Comme s'il avait compris sa réticence, le renne stoppa tout mouvement et fixa Draco. Lorsqu'il repris son avancé, il y alla plus doucement jusqu'à arriver près de lui.

Voyant que l'animal ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal, Draco se détendit et avança calmement la main vers sa tête pour le caresser. Le renne ne fit pas signe de vouloir se dégager au contraire, il s'appuya un peu plus sur la main du garçon.

« Hum... Salut ? dit Draco incertain. »

Le voilà qu'il se mettait à parler aux animaux, le froid devait avoir atteint son cerveau, c'était certain. Mais alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, le renne poussa un autre de ces sons si semblable à un grognement comme pour lui répondre. Oh et puis après tout, se dit le jeune homme. Peut-être était-il encore dans les vapes alors il n'y avait pas de mal à converser avec un renne au nez lumineux en plein milieu du Pôle Nord ! Enfin....

« Tu es perdu toi aussi ? »

Encore une fois, le renne lui répondit par un grondement, mais tout de suite après, il agrippa un pan de la cape de Draco dans sa gueule et le tira vers lui.

« Hey ! Mais arrêtes ça ! »

La bête ne le lâcha pas, au contraire, elle tira un peu plus fort.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux que je te suive ? demanda le jeune homme après un temps de réflexion et en voyant que l'animal continuait son manège. »

Pour toute réponse, l'animal grogna de nouveau, se retourna et se mit à avancer droit devant. Après quelques pas, il se retourna pour voir si Draco le suivait. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, il laissa échapper un autre son de sa gueule, cette fois un peu plus bruyant.

« D'accord, d'accord, ça va. Ne t'énerver pas comme ça, j'arrive. »

Le renne parut satisfait et continua sa route.

« Ce n'est pas possible, marmonna Draco en le suivant. Je me retrouve complètement perdu au Pôle Nord sans savoir comment, je tombe dans les pommes à cause du froid et de la fatigue, je me fais réveiller par un renne au nez rouge avec lequel, je me met à discuter et ce même renne me fait comprendre qu'il veux que je le suive. Vraiment merveilleux, là tu fais fort Draco... Oh Merlin ! Et maintenant, je me parle à moi-même... »

Un peu devant lui, Draco cru entendre l'animal faire un bruit ressemblant étrangement à un ricanement.

« Eh, toi, le cheval, je t'interdis de te payer ma tête ! »

Ledit cheval cessa tout bruit et continua son avancée, mais il semblait plus rigide, comme s'il avait été vexé par les paroles du blond.

Durant quelques minutes, Draco continua de suivre le cheval comme il l'appelait. La tempête s'était calmer et la route se faisait plus facilement, bien qu'il soit toujours mort de froid.

Un point de lumière apparu soudain droit devant. Plus il approchait et plus il pu distinguer la silhouette de ce qui ressemblait à une cabane. Arrivé devant, ses doutes furent confirmés et bien que ce ne fut qu'une simple cabane en bois, pour l'instant, c'était la plus merveilleuse chose du monde aux yeux de Draco.

Il devança le renne et entra sans attendre. L'intérieur n'était fait que d'une pièce où s'entassait une petit coin cuisine et un grand fauteuil devant une cheminée où une bon feu brulait. Alors qu'il allait dire à son _cheval_ d'entrer, il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser dehors, il fut stoppé par une voix semblant surprise.

« Alors c'est toi !? »

_**ooOO0OOoo**_

Harry était réapparu directement devant la petite maison en bois, ce qui le réjouissait vue le temps qu'il faisait, exactement le même que l'an passé lors de son séjour. Il sourit à cette pensée et était heureux que cette année, il était là pour aider comme lui l'avait été. C'était étrange par contre, lui, ce n'était pas un élève de Poudlard ni même une personne qui avait vécu quelque chose de semblable qui s'était présenté devant lui. Il se demandait bien pourquoi Dumbledore le lui avait demandé au lieu de laisser la personne habituelle s'en charger, il espérait juste être à la hauteur. Mais bon, Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, il était enchanté d'avoir la chance de revenir. C'était si merveilleux comme endroit. Il décida d'entrer avant de se transformer en bonhomme de neige et eut une petite pensée pour celui ou celle qui devait affronter cette tempête. Il lui souhaita mentalement bon courage et pria pour que son guide le trouve rapidement.

À l'intérieur, la première chose qu'il fit fut d'allumer un énorme feu dans la cheminée pour se garder au chaud en attendant et il pensa à juste titre que son futur visiteur en aurait bien besoin. Tout cela sans magie, bien sûr puisqu'elle ne fonctionnait pas dans ce lieu. Avec la lumière du foyer, il pu remarquer que tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir besoin ce trouvait sur la petite table qui se tenait dans le coin cuisine. Il y avait entre autre, des vêtements de rechange composé de jeans et de colle roulé ainsi que de chaud manteau et tous les accessoires qui allaient avec, tuques, foulards, gants et bottes. Tout cela en double, soit pour Harry et _le_ futur arrivant parce que maintenant, il savait au moins que c'était un garçon vu que les habits étaient masculin.

Le Gyffondor prit un des ensembles et alla se changer derrière le paravent qui se trouvait à une extrémité de la pièce. Les vêtements étaient à sa taille et très confortable, il fut heureux de les avoir, car une robe de sorcier n'était pas l'idéal pour se promener dans ce climat aride. Une fois prêt, il revint près de la table et trouva quelques croissant et tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire du chocolat chaud, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Avec son casse croute en main, il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil devant le feu de cheminée et attendit. Il n'avait que cela à faire.

Les yeux perdus dans les flammes, il repensa à tout ce qui constituait sa vie. Son enfance malheureuse jusqu'à ses onze ans où débuta sa nouvelle vie de sorcier. Ses premiers amis et la joie qu'il en avait éprouver, ses années d'études qui prendraient fin bientôt. La rencontre avec son parrain et la mort de celui-ci deux ans auparavant, ce qui avait marqué pour lui le véritable début de la guerre et aussi sa période de dépression avant d'être envoyé en ce lieu. Ensuite la bataille finale où il avait combattu pour tout ceux qui lui était chers et pour finir, son réveille à l'hôpital et la réalisation que tout était bien terminé et qu'il pouvait enfin vivre librement.

Comme c'était souvent le cas, ses pensée finirent par se tourner vers Malfoy. Depuis la sixième année, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Harry étant trop occupé avec son entraînement et ses pensées noires pour perdre son temps en vaines insultes et Malfoy, eh bien... il ne savait pas. Après tout, il avait été plus bas que terre au début de cette année et normalement, le blond en aurait profité, mais non rien, à peine un regard. Ce n'est qu'après Noël, une fois qu'il allait mieux, qu'Harry s'était mit à l'observer et avait découvert un garçon très seul malgré la coure qu'il traînait continuellement derrière lui. Seul Blaise avait eu l'air de le faire réagir un peu. Plus il l'avait observé et plus il avait eu envie d'aller lui parler, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait trop peur de découvrir quelqu'un qu'il apprécierait et de devoir l'affronter par la suite sur le champ de bataille. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait plus à s'enlever le Serpentard de la tête et quand il avait appris que Malfoy resterait neutre dans le conflit qui l'opposait à Voldemort, Harry n'avait pu que se réjouir et espérer que s'il survivait encore une fois, tous les deux pourraient recommencer sur de nouvelles bases. Mais voilà, Malfoy ne voulait même pas être ami avec lui et continuait de l'éviter alors, dans ces conditions, Harry n'oserait jamais lui avouer ce qu'il avait découvert récemment. Au mieux, le blond continuerait de l'ignorer, au pire, il se ferait défigurer alors bon...très peu pour lui.

C'est à cet instant que la porte de la maison s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer celui qu'Harry attendait. Il se leva pour faire face au garçon et se figea dès qu'il l'eut reconnu. Dumbledore... Il allait l'assassiner. Il était sûr que son directeur bien aimé l'avait fait exprès. Respirant un bon coup, il chercha quelque chose d'intelligent à dire pour attirer l'attention de son camarade, mais il ne trouva rien et s'écria seulement de façon surprise :

« Alors c'est toi !? »

Il réussit au moins une chose. Maintenant, il avait toute l'attention de Malfoy braquée sur lui.

« Potter ?

- Hum... Ouais. Euh... Salut..., répondit-il, incertain.

- ... Mais qui ?... Comment ?... Enfin, Pourquoi ?... »

Le fait de voir que Malfoy était aussi, sinon plus troublé que lui, eut pour effet de calmer Harry.

« Alors comme ça, tu me parles maintenant ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Il n'eut droit, comme réponse, qu'à un regard noir. Le rouge et or allait reprendre la parole, mais aucun mot n'eut le temps de sortir de sa bouche avant qu'une grosse masse brune et rouge avec des bois sur le somment de la tête ne lui fonce dessus et le précipite par terre.

_**ooOO0OOoo**_

Draco n'en revenait pas de voir Potter ici. Que faisait-il là ? Était-il perdu lui aussi ? Ou bien peut-être qu'il était venu le chercher ? Cette idée lui fit chaud au coeur, mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser toutes les questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête, il vit cette espèce de cheval entrer à son tour et attaquer son Potter. _Son_ Potter ?... Mouais, ce n'était pas vraiment le temps de cogiter, il avait un Potter à sauver d'une énorme bête féroce.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre pas, il entendit le Gryffondor éclater de rire. En s'approchant, il vit que finalement personne n'était en danger. Le renne était seulement en train de laver le visage du brun avec sa langue.

« Arrêtes ! Rudolph... S'il-te-plaît, arrêtes, demanda Harry toujours en riant. »

Le renne finit par s'écarter et Harry put se redresser sur ses coude.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi mon gros, sourit le jeune homme. »

Il se remit sur ses pieds et alla gratter la tête de l'animal qui poussa un son de contentement. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Draco qui ne semblait vraiment plus rien comprendre. Harry s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule ce qui fit sursauter son vis-à-vis.

« Potter ?

- Tout va bien d'accord ? Commence par prendre les vêtements qui son là, dit Harry en pointant la table. Et va te changer derrière le paravent sinon tu attrapera froid, tu es trempé. Ensuite reviens t'asseoir près du feu et hum... on parlera. »

Draco fit ce qui lui avait été dit tandis qu'Harry alla fermer la porte qui était restée ouverte tout ce temps. Le Serpentard revint à peine cinq minutes plus tard avec ses vêtements de sorcier entre les mains, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi en faire.

« Poses les sur la table, lui indiqua Harry. On viendra surement les chercher lorsque nous seront parti. »

Encore une fois, Draco fit ce qu'Harry lui demandait sans un mot. Pendant ce temps, le rouge et or le détailla des pieds à la tête. C'est vrai qu'il avait rarement l'occasion de voir Draco Malfoy en habits moldus et selon lui, c'était bien dommage, car ça lui allait très bien. Le jeans noir, identique au sien le moulait parfaitement tout comme son col roulé vert. Harry, lui, en portait un rouge. Typique, pensa t-il. Les couleurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard. À moins que ce ne soit en rapport au couleur de Noël tout simplement.

« Tu n'es pas mal avec des vêtements moldus.

- Je ne suis pas mal avec n'importe quoi, Potter.

- Ah, je vois que tu es sorti de ta léthargie ?

- Mouais et je voudrais bien avoir des explications.

- Normal. Quand ça m'est arrivé, j'en ai voulu aussi.

- Hein ?

- Allez, vas t'asseoir près du feu. J'arrive dans un instant. »

Draco partit vers la cheminée et s'installa directement par terre pour être plus près des flammes. Malgré qu'il se soit changé, il avait encore froid. Harry revint et posa une épaisse couverture de laine sur les épaules du blond. Il lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud et un croissant avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

« Ça te fera du bien, dit Harry sous le regard interrogateur de Draco. Je crois que tu n'as rien manger aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hn, merci. Et maintenant, tu m'explique ? demanda Draco en prenant un bouchée.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- D'après toi Potter ? Tout, bien sûr.

- Ok, eh bien poses moi des questions parce que c'est assez compliqué et crois moi, ce n'est que le début.

- Le début ? releva Draco.

- Oui, mais on y reviendra plus tard, si tu veux bien.

- Okay. Alors premièrement, où sommes-nous ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ? demanda Harry assez surpris.

- J'aimerais avoir une confirmation de mes doutes.

- On est au Pôle Nord, répondit le brun comme s'il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel.

- Mouais, c'est ce que je croyais, marmonna Draco. Et peux-tu me dire comment je suis arrivé ici ?

- Tu y a été envoyé.

- Hein ? Comment ? Par qui ?

- Eh bien, d'une certaine façon, tu t'y es envoyé tout seul. »

Voyant l'incrédulité du garçon à ses côtés, Harry poursuivit ses explications.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, tu t'es retrouver devant le sapin qui se trouve près des grandes portes de Poudlard, non ? »

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit.

« Okay, tu vois l'étoile en haut du sapin ? Bin c'est elle qui t'a fait venir.

- Si je comprends bien, une décoration de Noël en forme d'étoile m'a envoyé au milieu du Pôle Nord ? dit le blond, incertain.

- Oui, mais comme tu dois t'en douter, cette étoile est magique donc, elle a dû percevoir quelque chose de triste venant de toi, ce qui a déclencher la magie. Ensuite, tu a surement dû dire quelque chose ? »

Le vert et argent réfléchit un moment.

« Je crois que j'ai dit que je voulais comprendre, murmura t-il.

- Que voulais-tu comprendre ? »

Draco haussa les épaules, mais ne répondit pas.

« Okay, c'est pas grave pour le moment. Donc, tu voulais comprendre, c'est pourquoi tu es ici et tu y restera tant que tu n'auras pas _compris_ eh bien... ce que tu voulais comprendre.

- Pourquoi _ici_ ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Probable que ça a un certain rapport.

- D'accord..., répondit Draco, assimilant toutes les informations. Mais et toi, tu as dis que tu étais déjà venu ?

- Oui, confirma Harry. L'an passé, à la même date.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bien, je ne sais pas si tu t'en aies rendu compte, mais je n'allais pas très bien à cette époque.

- Oui, tu avais une tête de déterré et tu ne parlais plus à personne.

- Mouais, enfin, en gros, si j'étais comme ça, c'était à cause de la mort de mon parrain et aussi à cause de Voldemort.

- Oh... désolé, pour ton parrain.

- Pas grave, dit le brun en haussant les épaules. Maintenant je vais mieux. D'ailleurs, ça m'a étonné que tu ne profite pas de la situation pour me rabaisser un peu plus. »

C'était vrai, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour le provoquer, mais c'était parce qu'il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, toujours plus triste que la fois précédente, le Serpentard en avait éprouvé un étrange pincement au coeur et il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas aller essayer de le réconforter. C'était à partir de là que Draco avait commencé à se poser des questions.

- Je n'en avais tout simplement pas envie, répondit le blond. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qui t'es arrivé.

- Eh bien comme toi, je me suis retrouvé à proximité de ce sapin et de son étoile et en quelques secondes j'ai atterri ici. À partir de là, on m'a aidé à voir plus clair et depuis je me sens mieux.

- C'est qui ça _on_ et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Draco, de plus en plus captivé par cette histoire.

- Ah, ça tu le sauras un peu plus tard, sourit Harry.

- Oh, Allez. Dis-le moi. »

Le Gryffondor fit non de la tête sans se départir de son petit sourire, ce qui provoqua une adorable moue de la part de Draco.

- Très bien, bougonna t-il. Mais dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu es là en ce moment.

- Je suis là pour t'aider, te guider.

- Et pourrais-tu me dire, pourquoi toi ?

- Franchement, j'en ai absolument aucune idée, dit Harry avec un autre sourire éclatant auquel Draco finit par répondre. Bien que ses lèvres s'étirèrent à peine, il avait tout de même sourit et cela ravissait Harry. »

Le silence se fit peu à peu, chacun les yeux perdu dans les flammes et dans leurs pensées. Draco réfléchissait à tout ce qu'Harry lui avait dit et aussi à toute ces questions qui n'étaient pas encore résolue. Le Gryffondor, lui, pensait à ce qui allait suivre. Il se demandait vraiment comment Draco réagirait, ça promettait d'être amusant. Une réflexion commune leur vint, alors qu'ils étaient côte à côte, entouré par la chaleur que dégageait la cheminée. Ils étaient capable de parler ensemble en toute simplicité et leur soudain rapprochement était des plus agréable. Draco finit tout de même par briser le silence.

« Et maintenant ? voulu t-il savoir.

- Maintenant, on se lève et on s'habille chaudement parce qu'on a un peu de chemin à faire. Nous continuerons cette discussion tout en marchant. »

Harry fut le premier sur ses pieds et tendit la main à Draco pour l'aider à se lever à son tour. Le temps sembla se figer avant que le blond ne prenne enfin la main qui lui était tendu et ils restèrent un moment l'un en face de l'autre à se fixer.

Le yeux d'Harry brillaient encore plus que d'habitude remarqua Draco. Il devait admettre aussi que le Gryffondor était loin d'être moche et il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il était de très agréable compagnie. Plus il y pensait et plus son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Peut-être était-ce cela la solution à son problème concernant Potter. Oui... Peut-être.

Il interrompit là ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'approfondir, lorsqu'il se senti tirer par la main de Potter qui se trouvait toujours dans la sienne. Le brun le conduisit jusqu'à la table où il commença à se revêtir d'un des épais manteaux et du reste. Draco le regarda faire un moment avant de l'imiter. Quand ils furent tous deux bien emmitouflés, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie avec Draco sur ses talons. Le renne les aillant suivit à l'extérieur, se mit à marcher un peu devant.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? s'enquit le blond qui ne voyait que des butes de neige à perte de vue.

- On suit Rudolph.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Tu verras bien, répondit simplement Harry.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? s'énerva le blond

- Parce que je veux voir la tête que tu feras, sourit le Gryffondor. ............... Bon, continua t-il après un temps. Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse.

- Et pourquoi, je ferais ça ?

- C'est simple. Je suis supposé t'aider à résoudre ton ou tes problèmes, je ne sais pas, et toi, tu es ici tant que ça ne sera pas réglé alors, si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas t'aider et si je ne peux pas t'aider, toi, tu es pris ici et moi aussi par la même occasion alors.....

- D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon, le coupa le Serpentard.

- Alors ? l'encouragea Harry.

- Pour tout dire, je crois qu'il y a deux choses qui me prennent la tête en ce moment, mais.......

- Mais...?

- Il est hors de question que je te parle de mon deuxième problème, Potter, trancha Draco, catégorique.

- Quoi ? Mais.... Okay, okay, abdiqua le rouge et or. L'expression de son camarade lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il insiste. Commençons par le premier problème, ce sera déjà ça et on verra pour la suite. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Très bien, fit Draco en arrêta d'avancer et en se plaçant en face d'Harry. Il prit un inspiration et se lança. À quoi est-ce que ça sert ? s'exclama t-il. »

Devant l'air plus qu'interrogateur d'Harry, il poursuivit.

« Noël ! Enfin, je veux dire cette fête, tout ces chants, toutes ces décorations et ces lumières qui n'arrêtent pas de clignoter à vous rendre malade ainsi que les cadeaux et tout le tralala. À. Quoi. Est-ce. Que. Ça. Sert. Bordel !!!? »

Harry fixa Draco un moment, interloqué, avant d'éclater de rire. Jamais il n'avait vu le Serpentard aussi expressif et Merlin ! le voir se casser la tête, presque à en devenir fou, pour essayer de trouver une explication était vraiment tordant.

De son côté, Draco ne trouvait pas la situation drôle du tout, il était même franchement frustré. Mais c'est vrai, quoi, il décidait de faire confiance à ce satané Gryffondor et de lui faire par de ses questionnements et qu'est-ce que le brun faisait ? Il ne trouvait rien de mieux que de se foutre de lui.

« Potter, siffla le blond entre ses dents. »

Cela n'eut aucun effet sur le rouge et or, on pouvait même se demander s'il avait entendu tant il riait.

« Potter, la ferme, enragea Draco.

- .... Dé... Désolé, mais.... T'aurais vu.... »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un nouvel éclat de rire. Perdant tout contrôle, Draco s'élança vers le Gryffondor et d'une brusque poussée, le fit tomber sur le dos, dans la neige avant de s'asseoir sur ses cuisse et de lui pointer l'extrémité de sa baguette sous la gorge.

« Maintenant, tu la fermes ! hurla le serpentard. Si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule, eh bien ton aide et toi, vous pouvez aller vous faire voir. »

Harry s'était tu à l'instant ou Draco l'avait poussé et maintenant, il ne comprenait plus rien. Le blond avait l'air furieux et lui disait d'arrêter de se moquer de lui, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il faisait et il ne le ferait jamais.

« Ta magie ne fonctionne pas ici, ne put que dire le brun encore trop sous le choc. »

Cette remarque faite par Harry ne fit que mettre Draco encore plus à cran et il poussa un cri sonore. Lorsqu'il regarda Harry, celui-ci vit qu'il avait les yeux étrangement brillants et une larme s'en échappa. Une larme de fureur, de tristesse, de désespoir... Finalement, Potter était Potter et jamais ils ne pourraient s'entendre, mais alors que Draco se faisait cette réflexion, Harry, qui avait regardé cette larme couler avec un pincement au coeur, entoura délicatement, de sa main, celle du serpentard qui tenait encore la baguette contre son cou pour l'éloigner avant de se mettre en position assise, Draco toujours sur lui. Il le regarda encore un instant avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Le blond se figea et commença à se débattre pour essayer de se dégager, mais Harry ne le laissa pas faire et raffermit sa prise.

« Calmes-toi, chuchota le Gryffondor. Je suis désolé, je ne me moquais pas de toi.

- Bien sûr, fit le blond sarcastique se détendant tout de même.

- C'est vrai, lui assura Harry. Je riais à cause de la façon enflammée dont tu as parler. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme cela, sauf quand ont se disputaient. Je ne riais pas du tout de se que tu as dit, comment le pourrais-je en sachant que c'est la même raison qui m'a fait me retrouver ici il y a un an. D'ailleurs, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé ici, exactement. »

Draco releva la tête pour voir le visage d'Harry. Le brun lui souriait doucement et Draco en éprouva tout de suite, un sentiment de bonheur intense. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, leurs visages se rapprochaient doucement quand un grognement près d'eux, les fit sursauter. Ils tournèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du nez fluorescent de Rudolph qui dès qu'il eu leur attention leur donna à chacun un coup de langue se qui amusa Harry et dégouta Draco.

« Je crois qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, rit Harry alors que Draco, remarquant leur position se relevait en s'essuyant la joue comme si de rien n'était. »

Harry se releva à son tour et ils reprirent leur route derrière le renne. Un silence s'installa alors que les deux adolescents prenaient conscience de se qui avait été sur le point d'arriver. Draco décida de continuer de questionner Harry, ne voulant pas qu'un malaise les entour.

« Alors... Pourquoi ne peut-on pas utiliser de magie dans ce lieu ? »

Harry lui sourit avant de répondre, content que le blond ne soit plus en colère contre lui et qu'il n'y ait pas de malaise entre eux.

« La raison est que le Pôle Nord est entièrement fait de magie, une magie pure et complexe. Notre magie est différente de celle qu'il y a ici, c'est la raison pour laquelle on ne peut pas l'utiliser, elle n'est pas compatible. De tout façon, l'endroit est tellement saturé de magie que je suis sûr que la moindre étincelle pourrait causer de grands dommages, mais puisque de toute façon, c'est impossible pour nous d'utiliser nos pouvoirs, il n'y a pas vraiment de risque.

- Mais peux-tu me dire ce qu'il y a de magique dans une butte de neige ? interrogea Draco.

- Oh, dans une butte de neige, il n'y a absolument rein de magique, dit Harry en souriant.

- Mais alors ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais s'arrêta soudainement. Le Serpentard arrêta sa marche lui aussi et regarda le brun, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait. Les émeraudes du rouge et or se mirent à scintiller joyeusement et un petit sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvre alors qu'il regardait droit devant lui. Draco s'apprêtait à lui demander se qu'il avait, mais le brun le devança.

« Regardes devant toi, souffla t-il. »

Intrigué, le vert et argent fit ce qui lui était demander et après quelques secondes à observer l'horizon recouvert de ce manteau blanc, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors que le décor devenait plus flou et qu'une sorte de village illuminé apparaissait. Il n'était pas bien grand et le fait qu'il soit seul, perdu dans cette étendue blanche aurait pu le faire paraître encore plus minuscule, mais ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Peut-être était-ce dû à toute l'effervescence qui y régnait, à tous ces gens qui courraient d'un bout à l'autre ou à tous ces coins et recoins éclairés, mais une fois qu'on avait aperçu cet endroit, on ne pouvait plus voir que lui. C'est quelque chose, percutant sa jambe droite, qui fit sortir Draco de sa contemplation.

« Excusez-moi ! Pardon, je suis pressé ! »

Un enfant habillé d'une tunique, de bas rayés et d'un petit chapeau aux couleurs de Noël continua sa course jusqu'à disparaitre au coeur du village parmi une centaine de ses semblables. Mais où étaient les parents de tous ces bouts de choux ? C'était une question assez logique. Draco allait en faire la remarque quand une constatation fit irruption dans son cerveau: depuis quand les enfants avaient-ils des barbes ? En réfléchissant, un début de réponse complètement farfelue lui vint, mais il la repoussa aussi sec; il y avait quand même des limites ! Jugeant qu'il avait droit à un minimum d'explication, le blond se tourna vers son compagnon de route dans le but de lui tirer les vers du nez lorsqu'un cri qu'il qualifia de strident le coupa dans son élan.

« HarrYyYyYyYyYyY ! »

Une très belle jeune fille aux cheveux brun bouclés, vêtue elle aussi aux couleurs de Noël, se rapprocha à grande vitesse d'eux pour finir serrée dans les bras du Gyffondor qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la repousser, au contraire et ils se mirent à parler à une vitesse folle dans un bruit de cacophonie. Sans en connaître la raison, Draco sentit sa mauvaise humeur grimper en flèche.

« Tsss. Au moins, il y a quelqu'un qui est plus grand qu'un enfant de trois ans dans le coin, marmonna le blond. Hum ! Hum ! »

Il en avait eu marre d'attendre et dans sa grande bonté d'âme, avait décider de rappeler gentiment sa présence à ses deux moulins à paroles. Après tout si on devait parler à quelqu'un, c'était bien à lui ! C'était lui qui avait, soi disant, des problèmes à réglés et qu'on devait aider, non mais.... La jeune fille porta aussitôt son attention sur lui, mais son expression étonnée, comme si elle venait à peine de remarquer sa présence, renfrogna un peu plus Draco.

« Oh ! Alors c'est toi l'ennuyeux ! »

Le Serpentard ne répondit d'abord rien, clignant seulement des yeux, hébété avant de finalement comprendre.

« Pardon !? s'insurgea t-il.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi ? demanda la fille. Harry, tu étais pourtant supposé le conduire ici. »

Harry regardait la scène faisant passer son regard de l'un à l'autre en tout en se tenant la tête de façon désespéré. Il se demandait si éclater de rire à cet instant serait très mal pris. Oui, se dit-il en voyant l'air furibond de Draco.

« Harry ? retenta le brune.

- Oui, confirma le Gryffondor. C'est bien lui. Mais ce n'est pas du tout dans le sens dont tu l'imagines, rajouta t-il rapidement à l'intention de Draco.

- C'est quoi alors ? grogna le blond. »

Harry fit quelques pas dans sa direction, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« "L'ennuyeux", c'est le nom sous lequel est désigné la personne qui à des "ennuies", tu comprends ? expliqua Harry. Elle ne cherchait pas du tout à t'insulter.

- Hm. »

Le jeune blond jeta tout de même un petit regard noir à la nouvelle venue qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre très bien ce qui se passait.

« Bon, fit Harry pour couper court. Draco, je te présente Alyssia. C'est elle qui est charger de guider ceux qui vienne au Pôle Nord, généralement.

- Salut, se força à dire le blond.

- Et Aly, continua le brun. Voici Draco.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama Alyssia avant de prendre une mine plus pensive. Draco ? Hum, Draco, Draco, marmona t-elle. Ça me dit quelque chose... Je suis sûre de déjà.... Hum.., je connais un Draco malfoy.... »

Elle releva doucement sa tête, qu'elle avait baissé durant se réflexion, pour regarder Harry. Elle le vit fixer le sol où il avait l'air de grandement s'amuser à faire des motifs dans la neige avec le bout de sa botte. Son visage s'éclaira d'un coup.

« Oh !! Draco Malfoy ! Tu es Draco Malfoy ! s'enthousiasma Alyssia alors qu'Harry, lui, produisit un léger gémissement de désespoir.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Draco comme un évidence, malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas certain de tout bien comprendre. Elle n'est pas un peu folle ta copine ? chuchota le vert et argent à l'oreille d'Harry. »

Harry balança la tête de gauche à droite en fermant lentement les paupières. Il redoutait ce qui allait suivre et....

« Ouah, mais c'est qu'il avait raison ! Tu es magnifique ! »

...Il avait raison.

« Draco, tu es exactement comme me l'avait décrit Harry dans les lettres qu'il m'a envoymmmmh.... »

La main posée sur la bouche de son amie, Harry l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase sous les yeux agrandit d'étonnement du Serpentard.

« Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle raconte, lui dit le rouge et or avec un rire qui sonnait faux. Elle a parfois tendance à dérailler.

- Mmmpfmmh....

- Ça suffit Aly ! On n'a pas toute la journée, on ferait mieux d'y aller. »

Comme la jeune fille semblait s'être calmé, le brun retira prudemment sa main prêt à la remettre à tout moment, mais se fut inutile; Alyssia avait reprit son sérieux.

« Désolée, le fait que tu aies pris ma place cette année en tant que guide me perturbe un peu, Harry, s'excusa t-elle. Bon, maintenant venez. _Il_ vous attend. »

Alyssia se mit en marche suivit de près par Harry qui se retourna quand il vit que Draco était resté en place le regard perdu sur un point inexistant.

« Tu viens ?

- Oh, euh... oui. Hum, c'est qui ce _"il"_ ?

- Ah ! Tu le sauras si tu te décides à nous suivre.

- Quoi ?! Mais.... Potter ! J'exige des explications à tout ce bordel ! fulmina le blond en regardant les deux autre poursuivre leur route. »

Draco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, bien décidé à ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eu ses fameuses réponse, mais on en avait choisi autrement et il le compris bien lorsqu'une poussée dans son dos le fit trébucher par devant. Le jeune blond se retourna, près à invectiver le malheureux jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant un nez lumineux.

« Oh non ! Pas encore toi, pleurnicha le Serpentard. »

Une autre poussée l'obligea de nouveau à avancer.

« Raah, d'accord espèce de cheval à cornes, j'y vais. »

Il partit à petits trots rejoindre son guide, laissant Rudolph derrière qui repartit il ne savait où et pour l'instant, il s'en fichait bien.

« Patience, rit le Gryffondor une fois Draco à ses côtés. Nous y sommes dans deux minutes et là, on t'expliquera tout.

- Bah vaux mieux parce que j'en ai plus que marre, Potter ! »

Ils n'eurent pas à avancer encore très longtemps, rapidement apparu un bâtiment plus imposant que tous les autres devant lequel Alyssia et Harry s'arrêtèrent. Draco en conclu donc, à juste titre, qu'il s'agissait là de leur destination. Heum, d'accord... Et alors ?! Mis à part bousiller les yeux pour cause de luminosité excessive, rester planté devant ce lieu n'avait pas grande utilité. Un cliquetis se fit entendre venant de la porte d'entrée juste avant qu'elle ne s'entrebâille légèrement, provoquant la reprise de la marche d'Alyssia qui gravit les quelques marches sans un mot ni un regard en arrière. Draco soupira longuement, pas vraiment décidé à bouger. Il en avait assez et souhaitait de plus en plus pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard. Tout ça en valait-il la peine ? Une main gantée appuyant sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Harry se trouvait tout près de lui, un sourire de compréhension sur ses lèvres légèrement gercées par l'air froid.

« Ça va aller, okay.

- Si tu le dis...

- Oui, je le dis ! ris le Gryffondor.»

Mais Draco ne semblait pas être dans un meilleur état d'esprit pour autant. Harry redevint plus sérieux, un sourire rassurant ne quittant pas sa bouche.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu dois comprendre ici, Draco. »

L'utilisation de son prénom pas le rouge et or sonnait presque irréel aux oreilles de Draco, il se demandait presque s'il avait bien entendu, c'était si étrange et... plaisant ?

« Et...qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, ça n'aurait pas le même effet. Il vaut mieux que tu le vois.

- Hey, vous deux, cria Alyssia depuis les lourdes portes en bois gravées. Prenez votre temps surtout, vous voulez peut-être que je vous apporte un thé aussi ?!

- C'est bon, Aly. On arrive.

- Tu sais quoi Potter ?

- Harry, le coupa le brun. Tu peux m'appeler Harry.

- Hm, fit Draco qui n'était pas certain d'être encore tout à fait prêt pour ces familiarités. Bref, je crois que je n'aime pas beaucoup cette fille.

- Oh, rit Harry. Il suffit de la connaitre un peu, en réalité, elle est géniale.

- Pas convaincu.

- Allez, amènes-toi, continua de rire le Gryffondor devant la tête que faisait le blond. »

Les deux étudiants rejoignirent rapidement la jeune fille aux boucles brunes.

« Pas trop tôt, bougonna t-elle. »

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Elle posa alors ses mains sur les deux battants de bois et les poussa pour les ouvrirent. Alyssia fit un pas de côté pour laisser passer les deux garçons avant elle et referma les portes une fois à l'intérieur. La température était très différente de l'extérieur, plus agréable. Harry détailla rapidement ce qui l'entourant en souriant, il étai heureux de se retrouver ici, et commença par la suite à détacher son gros manteau, retirer son écharpe et son bonnet pendant qu'Aly disparaissait par une porte au fond de la salle surpeuplée et bruyante. Le rouge et or s'attendait à ce que le Serpentard l'imite pourtant, lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour le regarder, le brun vit tout de suite que ce n'était pas le cas.

En réalité, Draco n'avait pas esquissé un geste depuis qu'il avait mis le pied dans cette pièce au point qu'on aurait pu le croire pétrifié. Seul ses yeux qui s'écarqillaient un peu plus à chaque seconde et sa bouche qui s'ouvrait légèrement pour ensuite se refermer pouvait réfuter son appartenance à la famille des statues. Mais qu'est-ce c'était encore que cet endroit ? La place fourmillait de ces même petites personnes qui courraient partout dehors. Ici aussi ils allaient dans tous les sens, ils avaient l'air empressé de mettre la touche final à.... des jouets ?

« Potter ! C'est quoi ça ? demanda Draco en balayant la sale de la main.

- Harry, je t'ai dis.

- Mais on s'en fout ! Tu vas me répondre oui !

- Bah, c'est la fabrique de jouets des lutins.

- Bien sûr, c'est pourtant évident ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai posé la question ? »

S'il se frappait la tête assez fort dans un mur et qu'il perdait connaissance, est-ce qu'il pourrait être renvoyé à Poudlard ? Ainsi, il pourrait aller se mettre au chaud dans son lit et ne plus en sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tout oublié.

« Draco ? Hey Draco ! Ça va ?

- Mais oui ! Comment ne pourrais-je pas me sentir bien entouré de tous ces... lutins ! »

Harry n'était pas très rassuré. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment bien réagit, lui non plus, lors de sa visite du Noël passé. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand le blond se mit à rire de façon hystérique sans pouvoir s'arrêter en répétant inlassablement les mots "Pôle Nord", "lutin" et "jouet". Le brun fut soulagé de voir la porte par laquelle son amie était partie s'ouvrir.

« Oh ! Mais je vois qu'on s'amuse ici, c'est très bien, fit une voix grave. Il semble prendre la chose beaucoup mieux que toi tu ne l'a fait mon cher Harry. »

Toujours hilare, Draco releva la tête et à l'instant où son regard se posa sur le nouvel arrivant vêtu principalement de rouge et arborant une longue barbe blanche son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge. C'était officiel, il était complètement timbré. Ses jambes devinrent molles et ne le supportèrent plus, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser glisser sur le sol. Au diable sa fierté ! De tout façon, il l'avait laissé quelque temps plus tôt dans la tempête.

« Je crois que c'est trop pour lui d'un coup, il est en état de choc, remarqua Harry.

- Ah, soupira l'homme. Vous avez tous à peu près la même réaction. Comme si c'était si difficile à croire ! »

Cette phrase tira un petit rire à Harry et Alyssia qui était revenu en compagnie de l'homme.

« Bon, vous deux, laissez moi seul avec lui. Je prends le relais.

- Vous êtes sûr que tout ira bien ? s'inquiéta le Gryffondor.

- Mais oui, ne t'en fait pas.

- Oh, je crois que ça lui est impossible de ne pas se faire de soucis pour son petit Draco.

- Aly, grogna le brun. »

La jeune fille ricana en l'attirant plus loin par la main, laissant l'homme en rouge et le Serpentard seul.

« Alors jeune Malfoy, si tu commençais par te relever et enlever tous ces encombrant habits d'extérieurs, suggéra l'adulte en présentant sa main dans le but d'aider l'adolescent à se remettre sur ses pieds. »

Draco dédaigna l'aide apporté et se remit debout seul. Il entreprit ensuite de se débarrasser des ses vêtements d'hiver, car s'il n'avait pas fait attention auparavant, il remarquait maintenant qu'il avait assez chaud. Le vieil homme avec un sourire bienveillant lui fit signe, par la suite, de le suivre. Ils marchèrent plusieurs secondes en silence avant que Draco ne craque.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ? demanda calmement l'homme.

- Non !

- Ah bon, se moqua gentiment le monsieur à longue barbe comme ils arrivaient au pied d'un grand escalier qui menait à un balcon qui surplombait toute la pièce. Eh bien, je me nomme Nicolas, mais tu peux m'appeler Père Noël si tu veux.

- Putain ! s'exclama Draco en arrêtant son ascension en plein milieu.

- Ah les gens d'aujourd'hui ! J'ai toujours du mal à croire que même les sorciers ne croient presque plus en mon existence. Je me suis peut-être exilé trop longtemps de la communauté, médita Nicolas.

- Vous êtes un sorcier !

- Mais ! Quelle question ! Il est évident que je suis un sorcier ! Comment veux-tu que toute mon organisation fonctionne et que je réussisse à livrer tous les cadeaux à travers le monde en une seule nuit, autrement ?

- Alors, c'est vraiment vous qui apporter les cadeaux ?

- Mon dieu, mon garçon ! Tu m'avais vraiment rayé de la carte, n'est-ce pas ?

- Désolé d'avoir cru que toute ces fêtes de Noël n'étaient qu'une grosse farce commerciale, déclara Draco acide. »

Ils étaient maintenant parvenu en haut des escaliers. Le Père Noël invita le jeune blond à prendre place autour d'une petite table où trônait différentes sortes de biscuits et deux tasses de thé. Une fois bien installé, la discussion repris.

« Tu vois Draco, je vois tout de suite quel est le problème: tu ne sais absolument pas ce qu'est Noël.

- Oh, merci, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, fit le blond sarcastique.

- Certes, rit Nicolas. Et tu es justement en ces lieux pour combler cette lacune. Je dois te dire, avant tout, que je suis à moitié d'accord avec toi lorsque tu insinues que les fêtes de fin d'année sont devenue assez commerciales.

- Assez commerciales ! s'écria le vert et argent en s'étouffant presque avec une gorgée de sa boisson chaude. Vous voulez rire, ce n'est que cela !

- Oh, ne m'oublies pas !

- Hm, d'accord, c'est vous qui distribuez les présents, mais alors, toutes ces babioles que tout le monde achète.....

- Premier point Draco. Noël est une fête faite pour donner et recevoir, une fête de partage alors oui, plusieurs personnes éprouve une grande joie à s'échanger eux-mêmes des cadeaux. Quoique, je t'accorde que certains sont excessif.

- Admettons, concéda Draco. Donc Noël, c'est pour donner et pour recevoir des présents.

- Non, pas seulement, même pas du tout. Les cadeaux sont là pour faire plaisir. Ce qu'il faut que tu retiennes mon garçon ce sont les émotion, l'amour, la joie, le bonheur d'être en famille et entre amis. »

Draco ne répondit rien, réfléchissant. Il croyait comprendre ce que le vieil homme lui disait, mais c'était des notion qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vécues alors, il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir, ce que le Père-Noël compris. Il l'invita alors à le suivre une nouvelle fois et l'emmena devant un grand miroir.

« Regarde, dit l'homme en rouge. Et tu comprendra. »

Le Serpentard ne posa pas de question et fixa intensément son reflet jusqu'à ce qu'il se brouille pour laisser lentement place à une autre image. Une maison chaleureuse où une famille était installée autour d'un repas. Ils avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres et parlaient avec animation avec leur voisin. Ils avait l'air heureux. Une autre image remplaça la première, des enfants les yeux brillants et tremblants d'excitation dans l'attente de déballer leur tout premier présents et les regards tendre de leurs parents posés sur eux.

Les images se succédèrent. Des amis se chamaillant, des couples s'embrassant, sorciers comme moldus, richesse et pauvreté, tout y passait et malgré toutes les différence qu'il pouvait bien exister dans ce monde, il y avait des facteurs communs: les étoiles pleins les yeux, les sourire qui réchauffait le coeur... Une évidence apparu à Draco, tous ces gens n'étaient pas seuls. Ils étaient chéris, il étaient aimés et ils rendaient cet amour en retour. Une fête de partage avait dis Nicolas... Oui, le blond commençait à le croire. La dernière image fut la plus marquante, il s'agissait de Blaise, son ami, son meilleur ami. Il discutait joyeusement avec Weasley et Granger qui eux se tenaient la main. Ils ne portaient pas leur uniforme scolaire et si Draco n'avait pas su que leur maison les différenciaient, il aurait pu penser que ces trois adolescents était très semblable. En fait, en regardant bien, ils _étaient_ semblable, ce que le Serpentard blond n'avait jamais pu admettre auparavant.

La dernière image disparu et le reflet de Draco repris place dans la glace. Il se détourna pour aller s'accouder à la rambarde du balcon, les yeux fixant le vide devant lui. Alors c'était ça ? Une occasion pour être avec ceux que l'on appréciait et leur démontrer ? Mais que faisait-on lorsque ne savait pas comment faire.

« On trouve quelqu'un qui nous apprendra, fit la voix du Père Noël. »

Draco le regarda, une expression perdu sur le visage.

« Tu n'es pas seul, mon garçon et tu ne le sera probablement jamais.

- Mais...

- Il te suffit seulement d'y croire, le coupa l'homme. Et de trouver les bonnes personnes pour partager ton existence. »

À cet instant, Draco remarqua Harry qui donnait un coup de main à certain lutins, avec l'aide d'Alyssia, pour terminer leur travail. Il paraissait avoir beaucoup de plaisir. "_Trouver les bonne personnes pour partager son existence_"... Le blond avait envie que Potter soit l'une de ces personne.

« Pour ce qui est de ton second soucis, je ne crois pas être en mesure de faire quelque chose pour toi, annonça le barbu. Mais je suis persuadé que tout ce passera pour le mieux, termina t-il de manière énigmatique.

À ce moment, Harry releva la tête vers eux et sourit sincèrement au Serpentard en encrant ses yeux aux siens.

_**ooOO0OOoo**_

« Alors, c'est bien compris les garçons ? Vous suivez le même chemin que tout à l'heure qui vous ramènera à la cabane et c'est de là que vous retournerez à Poudlard.

- Oui monsieur.

- Bien, je dois maintenant vous laisser, j'ai ma tournée qui m'attend. »

Sur ce, l'homme en habits rouge retourna à son traîneau pour les dernières vérifications.

« On se revoit bientôt et tu n'oublies pas de m'écrire, hein Harry ?

- Sans faute Aly. »

Les deux amis se firent un dernier câlin sous le regard désapprobateur de Draco qui sentait un étrange élan possessif se répandre en lui à l'encontre du Gryffondor. Par la suite, les deux étudiants purent enfin se mettre en route. Les premières minutes se firent sans qu'aucun n'ouvrent la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide de rompre le silence.

« Alors, voulu t-il savoir. Si je te demande de me dire ce que sont les fêtes de Noël, sauras-tu me répondre ?

- Je crois que oui.

- Et... ?

- Et la première chose que je ferai en rentrant à Poudlard, sera d'aller voir Blaise. »

Cette réponse plu au Gryffondor et le fit sourire.

- Bien, approuva t-il. Il sera ravit, je crois qu'il commençait à désespérer. Il tient beaucoup à toi, tu sais.

- Je sais, répondit doucement Draco. Et... je tiens aussi à lui. »

Draco avait peut-être vraiment compris, pensa Harry.

Après cela, ils n'eurent plus beaucoup la possibilité de parler, car une seconde tempête s'éleva au dessus de leur tête. Elle prit rapidement de l'ampleur et s'avéra être aussi, sinon plus, impressionnante que celle qu'il y avait quand Draco était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt. Il était extrêmement difficile de se déplacer et la visibilité était complètement nulle. Si bien que lorsque le Serpentard trébucha en criant, Harry ne put l'apercevoir en se retournant.

« Draco ? Draco, ça va ? Où es-tu ?.... Draco ?

- Ici ! Je suis là, appela le vert et argent. »

Harry se dirigea au son de la voix de son compagnon de route et arriva près de lui afin de l'aider à se remettre debout.

« Tout va bien ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Une tempête dans la journée c'était déjà trop, alors deux...

- Ouais. Si au moins on aurait pu repartir directement depuis la fabrique de jouets comme moi je l'avait fais.

- Quoi ?! Mais alors pourquoi nous sommes obligés de rebrousser le chemin jusqu'à cette cabane ?

- Aucune idée, mais, pour l'instant, on ne doit pas s'arrêter de marcher. viens. »

Sitôt sa phrase terminer, une bourrasque de vent plus violente que les autres les frappa et emporta avec elle l'écharpe du Gryffondor qui jura sourdement; le vent plus que froid commençait déjà à lui bruler la peau. Sans plus attendre, il empoigna la main du blond dans la sienne et se remit en mouvement. Aucun des deux adolescent n'auraient pu dire combien de temps ils avaient passé sous ce déluge de flocons, mais après de nombreux efforts et bon nombres de chutes où ils se relevèrent mutuellement, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

Un feu brulait encore dans la cheminée et une grosse couverture de laine avait été posée devant alors que les vêtements qu'ils avaient laissés avaient disparut. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se débarrasser de leur manteau, leurs bottes et autres accessoires trempés. Harry fut le premier à aller s'emmitoufler dans la couverture, il fit signe à Draco de le rejoindre. Celui-ci hésita un instant, mais les frissons qui lui parcouraient tout le corps le convainquirent rapidement. Il se cala contre le Gryffondor et referma l'autre bout de la couette sur eux. Ils se détendirent peu à peu et Draco fini par tourner son visage vers le brun. Il grimaça faiblement à la vue du visage rougit d'Harry. Timidement, il avança sa main et effleura doucement les rougeurs du bout des doigts.

« Ça fait mal ? demanda Draco.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Harry très surpris par l'attitude inhabituelle du Serpentard blond. »

Draco continua d'effleurer la figure de son voisin et il se décida. Son deuxième problème, lui seul pouvait le régler.

« Le Père Noël, commença le blond. Merlin que ça fait bizarre de dire ça. Ce qui fit rire Harry. En fait, il m'a dit que je devais choisir ceux qui feraient partie de ma vie. Et toi.... Eh bien, tu en fais partie depuis environ sept ans maintenant et je.... Enfin, je voudrais que ça continu. »

Draco osa lever les yeux vers le Gryffondor pour voir sa réaction et malgré son léger air étonné, il ne paraissait pas plus choqué que ça par les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Cela lui donna le courage de continuer.

« Je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdu dans tout ça parce que bien que je veux que tu fasses partie de mon futur, je n'arrive pas à savoir la place que tu y prendras. Tu sais, je ne te déteste plus depuis longtemps Potter...

- Harry.

- Oui. Harry. Et donc, je ne veux plus qu'on ait cette relation d'ennemis, mais.... je me demande.... si on pourrait vraiment être amis. »

Harry prit le temps de bien assimiler les paroles de Draco avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour laisser sortir sa réponse.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne crois pas que je pourrais être ton ami Draco. »

Le vert et argent s'était attendu à ce genre de réponse. Après tout, lui non plus ne croyait pas vraiment en une possible amitié entre eux.

« Mais je refuse aussi de te perdre, continua le brun.

- Alors, nous sommes dans une impasse, constata Draco.

- Hum, peut-être pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je vais te montrer. Tu me laisse faire ?

- Euh, je pense... »

Harry imita les gestes Draco peu plus tôt et posa ses doigts sur la joue du blond en une douce caresse. Il fixa ses yeux argentés avant d'avancer lentement son visage vers le sien. Draco ne bougea pas, attendant de voir ce que le Gryffondor allait faire et il eu sa réponse lorsque deux lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Cela n'avait pas duré une seconde que déjà, il n'y avait plus rien. Draco n'eut aucune réaction visible alors que dans sa poitrine, son coeur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, regardant seulement son vis-à-vis dans l'attente de la suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Harry réduisit de nouveau l'espace qui les séparait et appuya sa bouche plus franchement sur sa semblable. Ils restèrent immobile un temps et Draco finit par ce décider à faire glisser ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry. Ils s'embrassèrent de manière chase avant de se retirer. Les deux adolescent gardèrent chacun les yeux fermer pour bien assimiler ce qui venait de se produire. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux se fut pour plonger directement dans le regard de l'autre. Il se sourirent et Draco rompit le silence.

« Alors, commença t-il d'une voix trainante, faussement détachée. C'est de cette façon que tu veux faire partie de ma vie ?

- Ouais, assura Harry avec un sourire. Enfin, tant et aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi de cette manière....

- Et si je veux de toi pour toujours ?

- Alors, je suppose que tu devras me supporter longtemps, chuchota le brun en rapprochant son visage jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau baisé débute. »

Cette fois, ils se permirent un peu plus et leur langue ne tarda pas à aller rencontrer celle de l'autre. C'était magique et quand le Gryffondor glissa sa main sur sa nuque pour approfondir encore plus leur échange, Draco oublia tout. Il n'aurait pu dire si ce baisé était le meilleur de sa vie, il avait oublier les autres, le souvenir de cette drôle de journée, envolé. La seule donnée claire qui lui restait était la certitude de savoir qui était la personne en face de lui ça, le Serpentard savait que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Les choses s'accélérèrent lorsque Harry posa sa main libre craintivement dans le bas du dos de son nouveau copain directement sur sa peau, il ne savait pas si le blond le voulait aussi. Une immense joie le traversa quand le Serpentard se serra plus contre lui et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux d'encre. Le baiser du se stopper pour leur permettre de reprendre un minimum de souffle et ils consacrèrent se temps à se contempler intensément, une question muette dans les yeux du brun. Draco sourit et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur le cou d'Harry avant de se relever légèrement à genoux pour pouvoir enlever son haut sans encombre, laissant aux yeux enflammés du brun, une vue parfaite sur son torse de marbre.

« Tu..., commença difficilement le rouge et or.

- Chuuut. »

Draco prit la main droite d'Harry et en embrassa tous les doigts pour finir pas la poser à l'emplacement de son coeur. Le brun sourit tendrement et repoussa la couverture de ses épaules avant de se mettre dans la même position que le garçon face à lui. Il récupéra sa main et entraina celle du Serpentard pour les posées sur son bas de chandail afin de le retirer. Tous deux torse nu, ils s'admirèrent et se carèssèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry enlace le blond pour reprendre leur baisé. Suivant le mouvement, le Gryffondor, fini bientôt par allonger Draco devant l'âtre de la cheminée et il se plaça doucement sur lui. Les adolescents laissèrent échapper un soupire de leurs lèvres entrouvèrtes au moment où leurs bassins entrèrent en contacte.

Harry prit le temps de contempler le visage déliqua sous lui, en retraçant les contours et taquinant quelques mèches de cheveux soyeux. Il espérait de son être pour que cet instant soit bien réel et que Draco Malfoy soit bien en train de promener ses mains le long de son dos.

« Draco, je... je...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? Ce n'est pas vraiment dans tes habitudes d'hésiter à dire ce que tu penses.

- Hum, okay. Je t'aime, Draco.

- Ça te ressemble déjà plus, sourit le blond. Et je crois... que moi aussi.

- Tu crois ? »

Draco fixa le jeune brun en silence, faisant monter la pression chez Harry.

« Je le sais, finit-il par dire. Je t'aime. »

Plus aucune tension n'existait entre les deux étudiants, seulement un bien-être dû à une douce chaleur qui se répandait peu à peu dans tous leurs membres. Harry se baissa pour lécher tendrement la lèvre inférieur du Serpentard qui ne tarda pas à entrouvrir sa bouche sous la caresse humide. Leurs langues ne perdirent pas de temps et se firent directement exploratrices, ils avaient attendu assez longtemps et cette situation était ce qu'ils voulaient depuis longtemps bien que peut-être inconsciemment pour Draco.

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent et se frottèrent l'un à l'autre, laissant échapper souffle saccadé et petits gémissement étouffés. Harry laissa sa main déraper sur tout le corps de son futur amant jusqu'à arriver à la fermeture de son jean qu'il détacha sans perdre une seconde. Draco leva les hanche pour facilité la descente de son pantalon avant de s'occuper à son tour de celui d'Harry. Leur boxer était le seul vêtement qui les séparait encore et déjà, il était de trop, ils avaient envies l'un de l'autre au point que leurs membres comprimés leur faisaient mal. Les sous-vêtements volèrent précipitamment à travers la pièce et ils se replacèrent dans leur position d'origine, Harry couvrant le corps de Draco.

La sensation de leur peau nue sur l'autre était sensationnelle. Draco leva la jambe gauche pour l'enrouler autour de la taille du brun, accentuant le contacte et facilitant le frottement de leurs sexes qu'Harry alla accentuer à l'aide de sa main. Si auparavant, ils avaient froid, ce n'était plus du tout le cas et les deux jeunes hommes respiraient rapidement. Bientôt, Draco en eut assez de cette friction, il voulait plus. Il cassa le baiser qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment cessé et attrapa la main droite d'Harry pour en porter trois doigts à sa bouche. Le Gryffondor le regarda faire les yeux brulant de passion et il s'empressa de s'exécuter lorsque Draco lui donna l'autorisation de commencer à le préparer.

Il fit d'abord entrer son majeur à l'intérieur de l'intimité du blond et fut pas long à faire bouger son doigt d'avant en arrière, il était clair que ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco avait ce type de rapport, lui non plus d'ailleurs.

« Mets-en un autre, dit Draco le souffle court. »

Harry obtempéra et introduisit son indexe à la suite de son majeur sous le gémissement de plaisir de son blond. Les allées et venues s'accentuèrent jusqu'au moment où le brun effleura quelque chose au plus profond du corps de Draco et que celui-ci se mit à se tortiller.

« Encore, haleta t-il. Encore. Mets... mets un autre doigt. »

Le Gryffondor acquiesça, sa propre respiration sifflante, et inséra un troisième et dernier doigt doucement dans l'anneau de chair de son amant. Ce dernier membre passa avec un peu plus de difficulté, mais sans grande douleur. Draco se tordait de plus en plus sur le sol, bougeant ses hanches de haut en bas pour intensifier la pénétration des doigts du brun en lui. Bien vite, il n'en pu plus.

« Harry, geignit-il. »

Le brun retira doucement ses doigt et alla embrasser une nouvelle fois le Serpentard qui répondit intensément en entourant fortement son cou de ses bras. Harry quitta les lèvres rougit qui lui faisait face et fit tomber une pluie de baisés sur la peau du blond en commença par son visage et descendant sur son torse où il s'arrêta pour lécher ses deux boutons de chair rose qui pointaient dans sa direction accompagné des bruits appréciateur du Serpentard. Le nombril se vit aussi gratifier d'un traitement spécial juste avant que sa langue n'aille jouer avec le sexe dur plus bas. Draco gémissait sans retenu, son esprit plus réellement présent. Ce n'est que lorsque la tête aux cheveux brun disparu encore plus bas que le blond eut la force d'interroger son amant.

« Ha...Harry ? Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu..... Qu'est....Hummmm. »

La langue chaude d'Harry avait trouvé le chemin que ses doigts avaient emprunté plus tôt. Sentir se muscle humide retracer le contour de son anus et en explorer l'ouverture, mouillant abondamment, fit perdre les dernière parcelle de raison que Draco avait réussit à conserver et il gémit bruyamment. Personne ne lui avait jamais prodigué cette caresse si intime et Merlin ! aujourd'hui, il le regrettait vraiment. Pour plus de sensation, le Serpentard s'aida de ses pieds à plat sur le sol pour relever son bassin, facilitant les coups de langue du brun. Quelques minutes passèrent seulement coupé par les sons que Draco produisait et finalement, Harry consentit à se redresser.

« Pour..., Draco reprit son souffle. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- T'as pas aimé ?

- Bordel, oui ! »

Cet enthousiasme fit pouffer le rouge et or.

- Alors ? continua le blond. Tu... tu n'étais pas obligé, je...

- J'en avais envie, coupa le brun. Et puis, on a pas de lubrifiant, sourit malicieusement Harry.

- Oh, fit le vert et argent, une idée dans la tête. Dans ce cas.... »

Il se leva et poussa le Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché sur le dos à son tour et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le blond fit glisser sa langue en une caresse lente le long du membre ériger du brun. Harry gémit de surprise et de bien-être, regardant Draco d'une drôle de façon.

« Pas de lubrifiant, se contenta de répondre le jeune blond dans un haussement d'épaule. »

Harry sourit et se laissa faire avec plaisir, s'abandonnant complètement au massage buccale de Draco. Bien vite, cependant, il dut mettre fin à ce délicieux traitement, il ne pouvait presque plus tenir et il ne voulait pas voir déjà la fin arriver. Le rouge et or se remit sur son amant et avec son accord, lui releva les jambe pour un meilleur alignement.

« Viens, maintenant, chuchota Draco. »

Le plus tendrement qu'il put, Harry pénétra Draco de son gland, attendant, la respiration erratique, de pouvoir continuer. Le jeune homme blond lui donna rapidement son accord et c'est en de petits va et vient qu'Harry s'introduisit au plus profond de son Serpentard. Il ne bougèrent plus durant un temps; respirant difficilement dans le cou de l'autre et une légère pellicule de transpiration sur leur corps qui reflétait la couleur des flamme dans la cheminée.

Finalement, les mouvements commencèrent procurant un plaisir dévastateur aux deux adolescent unis. Soupirs, gémissement et cris traduisait cet instant de volupté. Harry et Draco peinaient à garder les yeux ouvert, mais ils ne voulaient rien perdre des expressions qu'exprimait le visage de leur amant. Harry sentait qu'il ne pourrait déjà plus tenir longtemps, sa main descendit sur le corps du blond pour caresser son sexe humide. Il n'en eut pas la possibilité, il se fit stopper.

« Hnnn...non, haleta difficilement le Serpentard. Reste.... Aaaah. Reste près de moi. Han ! Harry..., murmura t-il. Serre-moi.... »

Le jeune brun s'étendit de tout son long sur Draco, emprisonnant le membre de celui-ci entre leur deux corps, le faisant frotter sur son ventre au rythme de ses balancements de hanches. Sa bouche contre le cou blanc, créant de petites morsures. La jouissance était là, toute proche et c'est avec un dernier coup de rein, un peu plus fort que les autre, que le Gryffondor se libéra, entraînant Draco avec lui.

Doucement, ils reprirent une respiration plus lente toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Draco ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés lors de son orgasme pour tomber sur un drôle d'objet au plafond qui le fit sourire d'amusement.

« Harry, appela t-il paresseusement.

- Hm ?

- Regarde, lui pointa le blond du doigt. »

Harry regarda dans la direction indiquée et ses lèvres s'étirèrent à son tour.

« Du gui ? se moqua le rouge et or.

- On dirait.

- Eh bien, on aura fait un peu plus que s'embrasser. »

Les étudiants rirent en coeur, ne se lâchant pourtant pas.

« Dis ? continua Draco. Pas que je ne sois pas bien, mais on fait comment pour partir d'ici ? »

Question intéressante, approuva mentalement Harry. Il ne lui fallut pas énormément de temps pour faire le tour de la petite cabane des yeux et remarquer quelque chose qui n'était pas là un peu plus tôt.

« J'ai trouvé, dit le brun. Elle est venu nous chercher.

- Quoi ?! Qui ça ? »

Draco, inquiet de se faire surprendre dans cette tenue d'Adam, ramena Harry sur lui.

« Hey, ne panique pas, rigola le Gryffondor. Ce n'est qu'elle. »

Il désigna un coin de la petite maison au blond qui ne trouva rien à dire sur le coup. C'était une étoile et elle flottait dans le vide.

« C'est l'étoile qui t'a envoyé ici, tu te souviens ?

- Oh, murmura Draco. Et elle va nous ramener ?

- Ça serait logique, mais avant, je crois que tu dois lui donner le bon mot de passe, sourit le brun.

- Hein ? »

Harry haussa les épaule et se releva pour commencer à enfiler ses vêtements. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver devant les grandes portes de Poudlard sans rien sur le dos. Pendant ce temps, Draco le copia tout en ce demandant quel pouvait bien être ce fameux mot de passe, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ils finirent de se préparer et allèrent se placer devant l'astre qui scintilla un peu plus.

- Alors ? demanda Harry. Tu as trouvé ?

- Non ! Comment veux-tu que je trouve ce fichu mot de passe sans aucune indication ! »

Harry lui prit la main pour l'encourager, mais ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas son voyage, Draco devait trouver seul. Les minutes passèrent et le blond perdait de plus en plus patience quand une voix cristalline retantie dans la pièce.

« Tu dois croire, jeune Malfoy. »

Draco regarda Harry qui lui avait les yeux fixés sur l'étoile brillante, un sourire serin sur le visage. Le Gryffondor reporta ensuite son attention sur son récent petit-ami.

« En quoi tu dois croire, Draco en cette période ? interroga le brun. »

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcil sous la réflexion et puis, d'un coup, releva la tête.

« À Noël ! s'exclama t-il. Il faut croire en la magie de Noël. »

Harry embrassa doucement les lèvres de Draco pour le félicité et serra plus fortement sa main alors que la lumière dorée de l'astre de la nuit se fit presque aveuglante et les deux amoureux disparurent.

Oui, Draco avait compris et plus jamais il n'oublierait la magie des fêtes.

**Fin**

_Donc... ? Vos impressions ? Désolée s'il reste des fautes, mais je viens à peine de taper le mot __**FIN**__ et je voulais absolument poster cet OS aujourd'hui.... _

_Je souhaite à tous de merveilleuses fêtes !!!_

_À bientôt_

_meliy_

_-xxx-_


End file.
